


Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek has to be careful.





	Delicate

Whenever Derek touches him, he has to be careful.

Stiles is human. He is naturally weaker, softer, more susceptible to pain. If he wasn’t careful, he could hurt him. He could kill him.

Derek would imagine Stiles’ body, lifeless and still in his arms. He saw him dying, shaking and cold, and his heart broke with every passing thought.

“Derek,” Stiles called as he walked into the loft, dropping his backpack onto the ground by the door. “You here, big guy?”

Derek walked down the stairs and met Stiles at the bottom. He opened his arms and when Stiles held his torso, resting his head against his chest, Derek let his arms fall around him. Carefully, he pulled Stiles closer and laid his head against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Leave me a comment telling me what you think ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
